Lipstick
by KouenTaisa
Summary: The mark was unmistakable, even with its smudging: a lipstick outline of lips. Hiatus Week 6 Challenge.


**Title: Lipstick**  
**Author: KouenTaisa/Twin (JVal)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Fandom: NCIS**  
**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs **  
**Status: Complete**  
**Category: Romance/Fluff, Comedy**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Summary: The mark was unmistakable, even with it's smudging: a lipstick outline of lips.**  
**A/N: This was written for Hiatus Week 6 over on the Gabby Forums. Much love to my Twin who helped me write a big part of this and also beta'd the story. She also made sure that I didn't futz up the characters too much. **

Tony looked up when he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. He'd been deep into a conversation with Ziva, but, as always, he was on the lookout for Gibbs.

"Hey boss!" he called out, leaning back in his chair. Ziva glanced up before going back to typing up her report, a slight smile pulling at her face. Gibbs looked at them both, before moving towards his desk. He was in the middle of taking off his jacket when he heard Tony clear his throat.

"Uh- boss. You've got something on your collar." Tony pointed out. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, looking down at the white shirt that he wore under his jacket. There, standing starkly out against the pristine cloth, was a bright spot of color. The mark was unmistakable, even with its smudging: a lipstick outline of lips. Brushing at it without much care, he barely glanced up.

"Must've been from last night." he stated, loud enough for the two agents in the bullpen to hear. Looking up, he turned from Tony to Ziva. "Where're we on identifying the two dead marines?"

Ziva continued typing without pause as she looked , looking up at Gibbs. "Abby is running the fingerprints through the database as we speak-"

Gibbs turned, starting back toward the elevator without a word, as per usual. Ziva stopped momentarily, and looked looking over at Tony. An odd look was on his face as stared at Gibbs' back until he disappeared. Turning back to Ziva, he leaned forward.

"Gibbs had lipstick on his shirt," he whispered. Ziva nodded, looking at him. "Lipstick!"

"So I heard. And saw, for myself."

Tony's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as he looked at the Israeli agent who couldn't seem to care less about their boss, their boss who had lipstick on his collar. "So you heard? And yet you are un-phased? HOW?"

Ziva calmly glanced over the monitor of her computer and shrugged. "It is not my business. If Gibbs wants you to know he will tell you, if not," the Mossad agent merely shrugged again before turning back to type diligently at her computer.

It was that moment when McGee arrived, dreading the harassment from Tony for being late. But the expected torment didn't come, instead the senior field agent nearly bellowed in Tim's ear. "Probie! Gibbs had lipstick! On his collar! From last night!"

At Tony's first mention of the nickname 'Probie' McGee had marshaled his defense about the coffee shop and a mixed up order. All of those thoughts fled when Tony's words were caught in the filter of his head. And instantaneously there was a flood of heat through McGee's shoes. Looking down he grimaced, he'd dropped the coffee. All over his shoes. Today was not a good day for Thom E Gemcity's alter ego.

"Gibbs what?" McGee asked, no longer paying attention to his coffee soaked shoes. "You're joking?"

"Probie! This is not something I would joke about, right Ziva?" but the Israeli woman simply rolled her eyes and forged ahead with her work. Turning back to McGee and gestured grandly. "This is huge McGee!"

Sitting in his chair McGee wrested soggy shoes off of his feet and thanked his foresight of wearing brown socks. Socks which would definitely need to be washed to get rid of the coffee smell. "And what did he say?"

"That it was from last night! Catch up McSlowPoke!" Tony crowed, leaning over the back of McGee's chair. "The boss, our boss, had a lipstick stain on his collar."

Clearing her throat got McGee and Tony's attention directed towards the dark woman across the small aisle. "Gibbs also said we were to work, something I suggest you do Tony, lest he show up behind you." She chuckled wickedly as Tony reflexively checked behind him for their silver-haired leader.

"Tony you have nothing to go on, this speculation is less than useless. Please do some work, you are distracting me from mine," Ziva said in a tone half scolding young boys and half declaring this conversation finished. And when Tony opened his mouth to argue she shot him a look that clearly said I-could-kill-you-seventeen-ways-with-the-tape-dispenser-and-none-of-them-are-legal.

Shutting his mouth, Tony turned back to his computer and started searching for the files that Gibbs needed, glancing between the elevator and his colleagues until he was certain that Ziva was immersed in whatever she was doing. "McGee. Psst. McGee!" Tony whispered, waving his hands to get the attention of the other man. Just as McGee looked to his left a blur of blue caught his eye. Then Tony flinched as if struck. A rather large stack of sticky notes lay in his lap. The top note had large, black strokes on it reading 'STOP TALKING.'

To this directive Tony stuck out his tongue at the Mossad woman who was still intent on her task. This time McGee was waiting for the projectile, which hit Tony square in the face before he'd even seen Ziva's hand move. This top note said 'And I want my sticky notes back.'

Gibbs could hear the music from her lab before he even stepped out of the elevator , and even before that the vibrations in the car could not be solely attributed to the motion. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, and headed into for the lab. Abby was standing in front of her computer terminal, staring at the screen with her fingers poised over the keys. The look of complete concentration on her face was something he had seen many times, and it always caused him to smile just a little. She loved her job far too much.

Moving to stand behind her, he invaded her personal space with a single step, his hands moving to rest on her desk on either side of her body. "What do you have for me, Abbs?" he whispered in her ear, the smirk already in place in anticipation of her reaction.

Jumping slightly, Abby turned to look at Gibbs, a look of mock anger on her face as she swatted at his chest. "Seriously, Gibbs. I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days and it's going to be your fault."

Chuckling, he moved back a little, giving her enough room to fully turn around and face him. "Not before we're caught." he replied, trying to talk over the loud noise that she called music.

Abby paused, staring intently at his face again. "What do you mean?" she asked, oblivious to just how loud her music really was. Gibbs started to reply, but paused, not really having the patience to try and have a conversation over her music.

Pointing to her cd player, he raised his voice again. "Abbs, the music, nobody here is deaf, we can hear it just fine."

Abby grinned, getting the message without really having to read his lips. Grabbing her remote, she started to turn the music down even as she replied, "But Android Lust begs to be listened to this way."

Shaking his head, Gibbs watched her with mild amusement. "I think we have different definitions of 'beg', Abbs."

Dropping her remote back onto the desk, she turned to look at him with a slightly wicked grin. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Not right now, Abby. We have other problems." he pointed out, attempting to keep his eyes glued to her face. Tilting her head to the side a little, she tried to read the semi-serious expression on his face that was slowly changing into something else.

The Ex-Gunnery sergeant grinned at one of the few women he actually stood eye to eye with. "For a forensic scientist who can kill without leaving a trail, you aren't too good at secrecy." Abby's forehead wrinkled in the same way that it did whenever she was figuring out her toughest problems. Giving her a break Gibbs gestured to his collar and the bright red clue there, stepping closer for her benefit. "Next time no lipstick."

Abby smirked her wickedest smile, leaning back against the desk casually in a manner that made her breasts strain lightly against the shirt that was already a hair too tight and barely toed the dress code line. "It's a good thing I put on Atomic Arsenic this morning instead of Rosso Corsa again," the Goth smirked, pursing her gray lips before the corners curled up in to a smile. "Sorry Gibbs."

Invading her space once more, he planted his hands on either side of her body, so close that he could feel the heat from her skin. "Funny, you don't sound that sorry Abbs."

Trying to keep her composure at his obvious intimidation tactics, she lifted her hands, idly playing with the collar on his shirt as she smiled up at him with as much sweetness as she could muster. "Sorry about that, Gibbs-sir!" she raised her hand, mock saluting him with the same wry smile plastered on her face.

She could feel the intensity of his blue eyes on her skin, but it didn't phase her much. She was used to it, after all. Still grinning like a fox in the hen house, or more accurately the chick who'd caught herself a silver fox, she lowered her hand from the salute and wrapped her arm around his neck. "I can think of a few ways to make it up to you?"

Smirking, Gibbs leaned closer, his face just inches away from hers. He could see the slight flush beginning to color her creamy white cheeks and the way that her chest heaved, straining the barely closed buttons, just a little more with every breath that she took. The obvious enjoyment that he could see in her green eyes, however, was ,perhaps, his favorite part of the game they played.

Gibbs raised one eyebrow, face neutral as he looked at her. "Just a few? I can think of more than a few that you've done more than demonstrate." Still leaning over her slightly, he moved his hands from the desk as allowed his fingers to ghost along her sides and down to her hips, feeling the heat of her skin through the too short plaid skirt that would bring to mind school girl fantasies in even the most boy scoutly of men.

Raising the hand that had been playing on his collar and moving it to join her other at the back of his neck, Abby gave him one of her earth shattering smiles. "Can't show my whole hand all at once, now can I? It's hardly as fun and without the anticipation, it's kinda disappointing Gibbs," she explained, adding extra weight to her words

Shaking his head, he squeezed her hips lightly. "Never is, Abbs." he pointed out gently, tugging her body closer to his. He brushed his lips tenderly against her cheek in a way that one could mistake for nothing more than his normal gesture of praise. Then he kissed her upon the gray, yet still alluring, lips in a more passionate way. "Never is."


End file.
